


Stop, rewind, play

by MadaDM_21



Category: Reader/A lover
Genre: 21 times, A bit sadder than usual, F/M, Hope you like it anyway, I Love You, to the moon and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaDM_21/pseuds/MadaDM_21
Summary: The title says it all.





	Stop, rewind, play

**Author's Note:**

> To you, My Love.

_**Stop** _

 

When you have gone through a lot, you start allowing things to change you.

You're hurt, sad, sensitive. To everything and everyone. Even those who have suffered just as much as you.

 

Suddenly, everything seems hard. Herder than you think you can handle. You feel like...

_It's easier to give up._

_You can't do it._

_They will get tired._

_They don't get you._

 

But they do. So don't - _ever_  - push them away... Because the next thing you know, is that you are having sleepless nights, you're falling asleep while crying. Because you let two people who love each other so much be torn apart.

 

And that's the saddest kind of fall. Is when you have everything to be together, and you're not...

 

 

_**Rewind** _

 

Remember those times when you would look at each other from the other side of the room and that simple stare was enough to make you smile and blush?

Remember when you walked up to him and he held you close, kissed your forehead, and squeezed you in his arms, just because?

Remember how your heart skipped as he looked into your eyes?

Remember that first kiss that was so gentle, yet so breathtaking?

Remember all the "I will wait for you"s said along the way?

Remember when you didn't need more time because you knew - you _know_ \- they were _it?_

Remember everything?

 

Go back there.  _Just go._

 

 

**_Play_ **

 

Start from there. Where you went and where you were the happiest you had ever been.

 

 

 

 

You are where I'm the happiest, My Love... I don't know what went wrong along the way, but I want to make it right. We both do, I believe.

So let's do it. Please... Don't give up, like I won't...

 

I love you to the moon and back, My Love! 21 times!!

**Author's Note:**

> Forever and always.
> 
> "My heart will forever have your name etched on it.", okay?


End file.
